


Eleven Months

by pairatime



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: David had returned to Gilboa and driven Silas from Shiloh but before he can be King is there is question of what to do with Jack.





	Eleven Months

**Author's Note:**

> smallfandomfest: Kings, Jack/David, stuck in a cell

“So you won. I would say I’m surprised but I’m not. Well that’s not true, given you had God on your side I am surprised it took you this long,” Jack remarked before making a show of checking his watch, “it’s been what? Almost a year? A little over?” he stated.

“Eleven months,” David corrected as he paced the length of Jack’s living room, stopping at the sole window to open it and reach out to shake the metal bars that guarded it. “Is it true you’ve been kept in here the whole time?” David asked as he scanned the chamber. It’s wasn’t small, about the size of the whole first floor his family’s home but to never leave?

“These rooms only about seven months. After the King confirmed that Lucinda was pregnant mother convinced him to give me more than a single room with a bed. I didn’t need to sleep with her, or anyone, anymore so privacy was given to me. I haven’t even seen her in months,” Jack joked before letting his smile fall. “Lucinda, she should be almost due and the Queen told me it’s been hard. When you attacked the palace Silas didn’t-you didn’t-“ Jack stopped as he swallowed hard, “my child-“

“Has not been born yet but the stress of everything did force her into labor. I think that’s the only reason Silas left her behind. He tried to take her with him when he ran,” David paused in his pacing to study Jack for a moment. “You’re genuinely worried about her, and your child.”

“Think of me what you will David but I’m really not that much of a monster. Lucinda didn’t deserve to be a part of this and my child, my child is innocent,” Jack reminded David before taking a deep breathe and smiling, “my child.”

“The doctors expect the birth itself to be soon. Before nightfall I believe one of them said. Silas did many evil things but I don’t think making you a father is one you’ll be holding against him,” David said with a smile, “I have to admit I was surprised when one of my soldiers said they found a women claiming to be giving birth to the princes’ child. In fact I didn’t believe it, thought she was lying, trying to make sure she and the child was given help. But even after I told her that wasn’t necessary and I’d help her no matter what she wouldn’t recant. She even told us where to find you,” David added to the explanation.

 

“After everything she still thinks she loves me,” Jack said shaking his head, “My mother said no one was told I was the father and that Lucinda was kept from the public so no one would guess. No one knows I have a child but palace and they are either dead or yours now. So Lucinda and the child aren’t a threat to you taking the crown. Give the kid to some family loyal to you and never tell them and no one will ever need to know. Please don’t kill my child too,” Jack asked as he rose from his chair for the first time since David had broken through the doors, his eyes flickering to the weapons that were suddenly pointed at him by the soldiers standing in the doorway.

Holding out a hand to stay his soldiers David kept the rest of his focus on Jack as he narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean too?”

Swallowing hard Jack dropped to both knees before David, “My father told me what you did at Jericho. About Michelle and her…please let my child live. I know I have to die but please don’t,” anything more Jack said was lost, muffed as Jack grabbed at David’s legs as he begged.

“What,” David said in shock before staring down at Jack in silence for a minute or more before finally forcing himself to speak again, “Michelle’s not dead Jack. I don’t know what Silas told you but Michelle is fine. I attacked Jericho to protect her and our son. We got to Michelle before the assassin. I was there when my son was born. Just as I wish to be when your child is born,” David explained as he lowered himself down to Jack’s level.

“Michelle’s alive? I’m an uncle?” Jack asked, his voice full of awe, “Can I…will you let me see them one last time?” he asked.

“I don’t plan on killing you Jack. That was never my goal. Do you remember when the King send us to deal with the rouge Gath soldiers and I told you I wasn’t your enemy. I meant that Jack,” David reminded the fallen prince.

Jack chuckled, letting part of a smile return to his lips, “I remember. I also remember saying I didn’t know what you were. And I still don’t,” Jack confessed as he met David’s eyes, “You can marry Michelle and be the legal king already with an heir but not if I live. There will always be those that want to replace you with my father or me. Letting me live is a risk David. A stupid one,” he pointed out.

“If I let you live as a free prince yes you would be. But that’s not my plan either,” David said even as he reached out and light brushed his hand over Jack’s dark hair before cupping his face with one hand and bring their lips together.

“David?” Jack whispered after the kiss ended.

“With you both at my side no one will question my right to rule, and there is nothing wrong with two heirs,” David told Jack as he stood, pulling Jack up with him.

“That’s not how it’s done, you can’t have two-“ Jack tried to explain, shaking his head.

“They said the same thing about having a monarchy only a few years back but that seems to have worked out for the most part,” David said smiling as he wrapped his arm around his soon to be husband. “This will too, trust God, and if you can’t do that, trust me.”

Jack smiled and nodded as he leaned into David’s side as he was lead out of his cell.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know how a tumblr I’m starting to use: https://pairatime.tumblr.com/


End file.
